Wake Me up in Heaven
by Ethereal Blue Moon
Summary: Inuyasha Gravitation and Fruits Basket Three minors are caught in a major accident. Whats happened to them and the world now?


A/N: I'm sooo bored right now... Anyways my other two fanfics were very unsucessful sooo... I'm posting another one... This is getting depressing... Is my writing that bad?

Pairings: Vote for Pairings

Chapter 1: It Was An Accident

**WAKE-ME-UP-IN-HEAVEN**

It was an accident.

The catastrophe was no one's fault...

Thats what the police convinced everyone to believe that is.

On a gloomy day on September 8, 2006 an accident occured. That particular day in September was dark, cloudy, and busy. In Tokyo at approximately 6:30 pm it began to pour down rain. But as usual, people ignored the cold shower and still went about their business. The sad clouds that rained millions of drops of cold fresh water down on the busy Japan city. And the whole atmosphere gave almost everyone a very melancholy mood.

At the corner of Sakura and Kasumi Street, the street light remained on red for over ten mintutes straight with changing to the next color signal. Traffic was being held up for both pedestrians and motorists. Suddenly when the light changed to green, fustrated people rushed foward without no consent for anyone else. Some cars tried skidding to a stop but ended up swirving around due to the wet street. Vechiles of all shapes, sizes, and colors crashed into others and also hit some of the horrified pedestrians.

A soft gasp escaped the unchapped pink lips of a surprise teenage girl in a warm brown coat. She stopped in the middle of street in sheer horror as a car speed toward her. She was like a deer in front of a car; petrified. Her long brunette hair swung around her in slow motion as she looked at the vechile, that obviously had no intention of stopping.

Everything was happening in slow motion...

Another girl her age speed out into the street and wrapped her arms around the frightened brunette protectively. Her back was facing the car as it came into contact with them. Everyone who was unharmed watched as the two youngsters went air borne and the car continued on its way.

The pair of young girls crashed back on to the ground with the sound of bones cracking and popping. Hundreds of by standers crowded around them. The mysterious savoir of the brunette was lying underneath the other girl; her mane of raven locks was spread across the damp street messily, her body banged up, her eyes were closed due to her unconscious state and her lips were slightly ajared as she inhaled and exhaled small and hardly noticeable breaths. The brunette was lying on top of her savoir in shock; her beautiful emerald eyes were wide open yet dull... As if she was in trance.

A middle aged woman 'hey'ed when a pink haired boy a few years older than the two girls pushed his way through the crowd. "Excuse me... pardon me... Sorry" he apologized as he squeezed through everyone. When he made it through the crowd, he looked around in wonder; everything was a mess. When he turned his gaze at the two girls, he froze in place. It was as if time at stood still... 'Whats wrong with me? I've got to move... I've got to move... I've got to-"

Then suddenly he found himself and the two girls moving... but nothing else. The brunette blinked then looked down at the raven haired girl, who in return looked up at her. The brunette's face turned red as she quickly scrambled off of the other girl with stuttering," I-I'm sorry."

The raven haired girl sat up and blushed slightly at the other girl's embarassment while waving her hands signifying that she didn't take offense," it's alright, its not your fault... Who are you anyway?"

It was quite strange how the brunette went from an apologizing freak to a super friendly girl. She turned to the other girl and smiled sweetly," I'm Tohru Honda."

The raven haired girl smiled back," I'm Kagome Higurashi..." Kagome turned toward the pink haired teen," and what about you?"

The guy blinked twice then asked," me?"

"Yes, who-are-you?"

He asked," don't you know" then smirked to himself,' they'll recgonize me soon.'

Kagome and Tohru replied simultaneously," ummm no. Should I?"

He yelled while striking a weird proud pose," I'm Shuichi Shindou, the vocalist of Bad Luck!"

"Bad Luck?"

Shuichi bowed his head down and slouched his shoulders in defeat while waving his hand weakly," never mind..."

Kagome stood up and sauntered toward the unmoving crowd. She poked a man in his chest; he didn't move an inch. 'How weird' she thought while looking up at a flock of local birds that froze in mid air. Tohru and Shuichi looked around too... noticing everything Kagome did. Then suddenly both of them began having 'panic attacks'... The young vocalist put both his arms in the air and began running around in circles screaming. Kagome sweat dropped when she saw Tohru ranting on and on about how sorry she was and how she broke the world.

Shuichi suddenly stopped and looked at Kagome... well at her chest area. Kagome blinked and blushed fiercely while raising a hand to strike the 'pervert' down but stopped when Tohru did too. The cute brunette then looked up at her face and said almost timidly," ...um Kagome-chan.. somethings glowing in your shirt."

Kagome looked down and gasped,' the Shikon shards... they are glowing! But why? Do they have something to do with whats wrong with Tokyo?'

**WAKE-ME-UP-HEAVEN**

A/N: I know this was a short chapter but I'm not good at starting off stories so review and I'll update and give you a longer chapter. Remember to vote pairings... They won't come into play for a while though. Vote for ANY pairing you want... It doesn't matter cause the pairings aren't the major part of the story. So... vote.


End file.
